


Heat

by ClarySage



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Krauser/Leon - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Sex on the hood of a jeep, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: When you're bored at a party there's really only one thing to do.Have rough sex on the hood of Chris Redfield's jeep.Krauser/Leon





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie for the Krauser/Leon lovers. Literally no plot and we'll just call it an AU where Krauser never went off the rails.

Leon looks good in the heat. Jack's been watching him all day on and off, knows damn well that the little tease knows it, too.

 

The Redfields have some _thing_ going on, one of their get-togethers at their big family ranch out in the country, and Jack and Leon are only there because neither of them can say no to Claire. Gatherings aren't his thing but Leon wanted to see everyone and discreetly intimidate Jake, who'd hooked up with Sherry after China and so far hadn't given Leon an excuse to have to shoot him.

 

Still, the crowded house full of ex-STARS and other anti-bioterrorism crusaders had worn a little thin by mid afternoon and Leon had offered to take a look at an old jeep in the barn that Chris hadn't had time to get running. He'd slipped out and Jack had left it half an hour before following with a couple of cold beers, grinning like a wolf. Claire had seen the look and rolled her eyes, known immediately what he was off to do and announced that it was probably best if nobody went near the barn for the next hour.

 

“Please not on my jeep, man,” Chris had muttered as he'd headed out, although Jack hadn't bothered to reply because actually, fucking Leon on the hood of a jeep sounded pretty appealing.

 

x

 

The barn is a little cooler than outside but not much. It smells of engine oil and hot straw when he lets himself in, pausing to stare at the shirtless agent leaning over the open hood of the old jeep, focussed on the engine and whatever he's doing to it. He's concentrating on his work so Jack watches for a few moments, appreciating the sweat-shine to Leon's skin and the lean muscles of his back. The odd scar here or there stands out against his flesh in silver lines, a bullet in his shoulder, knives and claws littering his wiry muscles. He's built for speed and movement, lean and attractive, and Jack can't stop staring at the shift and flex of his muscles as he works. He wants to touch, wants to run his hands over Leon's hips and feel his smaller, more compact body move. They've been together a few years now and he doesn't think Leon's body will ever stop delighting him with how perfect it is, like a work of art made just for him.

 

Leon stands up straight after another few moments and wipes his hands on a rag, closing the hood and stretching with a soft groan as his back protests. Taking the opportunity, Jack prowls towards him like a tiger, silent on the compact earth of the barn floor, using every bit of his well-trained stealth because Leon is a difficult man to sneak up on. On a hot summer evening after a few beers, though, he's let his guard down a little and Jack grins like the devil behind him, holds the beers in one hand and reaches out.

 

Leon never sees it coming for once, gasps in shock and drops the rag he was using when he's shoved over the hood of the jeep, his bare chest meeting the warm metal and his arm twisted up behind his back in a vice-like grip. The wet, icy glass of a beer bottle presses between his shoulder-blades and makes him arch, the shock of the cold sending a shudder through his body.

 

“You are such an asshole,” the DSO's finest growls, knowing exactly who's standing behind him, crotch pressed snugly against his backside, setting the beers down in the dip where the windshield meets the hood.

 

“You haven't left me yet, I think you like it.” Jack claims, rolling his hips slowly against Leon's ass, letting him feel the thick shape of his cock as it fills. “You can act tough, but I know what a little rough treatment does to you.”

 

He can feel the way Leon's body tenses a little at that, the way his breath picks up a fraction in anticipation. It's easy to reach around and unbuckle Leon's belt with one hand, yank his jeans and boxers down to leave that pale, pretty ass bare. It's too hard to resist giving one cheek a sharp slap, the sound cracking loudly through the still air of the barn and Leon's muffled sound of shocked pleasure going straight to his cock. He grinds in again, knows Leon can feel the hot ridge of him through the fabric of his cargo pants.

 

“What do you think the Redfields would say if they walked in here right now and saw you like this? Leon Kennedy, bent over the hood of a jeep with his ass bare, begging for it?”

 

Leon flushes and growls at him, giving a cursory attempt at struggling.

 

“I'm not begging for anything,” he claims, giving a muffled sound of protest when Jack lets go of his arm but doesn't let him up, gripping the back of his neck and shoving him down until his cheek presses against the warm metal.

 

“You will be if you want this,” Jack tells him in a low voice, grinding slow and firm against his ass again, still holding him down. Leon's breath comes out hot and shaky at that and he parts his legs a little, pressing back into the friction.

 

The good thing about wearing cargoes is that he has a lot of pockets, and a lot of places to stash things like lube. Still, instead of reaching for his own supply he leans down over Leon to where his jeans are pooled around his lower legs, checks the pockets and smirks when he straightens up with a little tube.

 

“Good boy,” Jack murmurs, flipping the cap open with his thumb and just pouring the clear liquid straight onto Leon's skin, letting it trickle, cool and slick, down between his buttocks.

 

“Fuck,” Leon hisses, both at the cold of the lube and the words, the knowledge that Jack has trained him to carry lube everywhere turning him on so much that it sends a shiver of pleasure up his spine. It feels like submission, like admitting that he'll always be ready for Jack to use, that he's ready to be fucked whenever and wherever Jack wants him.

 

“Take a deep breath,” Jack tells him, still holding him down with one big hand at the back of his neck, making him feel like an animal. Leon does as he's told and sucks in air, breathes it out in a gasping rush when Jack pushes two thick, wet fingers all the way into him. Enough to be rough but not enough to truly hurt him, only make him groan against the hood of the jeep and spread his legs to try and relieve the full, tight burn. Jack's thumb rubs gently at the back of his neck as his fingers press up and in over and over, working him in a slow, firm rhythm.

 

Jack knows his body well, knows the angle that makes him feel good and makes sure to hit it until Leon's cock is dripping, his breath coming out in hungry gasps.

 

It feels like forever in the lazy heat with Jack holding him down and forcing pleasure into him, seeming content to work him until he comes. Leon doesn't want that, though, and knows what he has to do to get his way.

 

“Jack...” He breathes, licking his lips and managing to look back a little through his hair, bracing himself on the hood with trembling hands. “Please.”

 

The grin that spreads across Jack's scarred face is wicked and Leon feels the hand leave the back of his neck, dragging down to join the other in holding his hips. Jack is made of muscle, strong as an ox and his grip is like steel. Leon knows he couldn't wriggle free, which only turns him on more.

 

“Please,” he gasps out again, feeling the head of Jack's slick cock sliding up and down the cleft of his ass a couple of times, teasing him with the shape and the thickness. It makes Leon's mouth water and he closes his eyes, whines in the back of his throat. “I need it, Jack, please,” he begs breathlessly, tilting his hips a little, trying to push back onto Jack's steel hard cock.

 

“There's a good boy.” Jack growls approvingly at the pleading, finally lining up and pulling Leon's hips back while he rocks forward, pushing up into him in one long, smooth thrust. Leon cries out and arches prettily, sweat shining on the muscles of his back and a frown of pleasure and pain on his flushed face. When Jack stills deep in him he collapses back against the hood, breathing in heavy pants and clinging to the metal as he tries to adjust.

 

“You should see yourself.” Jack murmurs in a lust-rough voice, dragging his fingers down Leon's back, tracing his spine. “All sprawled out and panting, twitching around my cock. Taking every damn inch.” He slides a hand up into Leon's sweat-damp hair and suddenly grips him by it, forcing him to arch back. Leon braces himself again on the hood and keeps his head tipped back a little, enjoying the pull of Jack's hand in his hair.

 

“Fuck me, Jack...”

 

Leon's voice is ragged and hungry, makes Jack's cock twitch inside him. With one hand in his hair and the other holding his hip Jack slides out slowly, letting Leon feel every inch before slamming back in hard enough to shove Leon against the Jeep. Leon's pleasured, breathy cry just spurs him on and Jack snaps his hips, takes Leon hard and fast and just how he loves it. His panting fills the barn, interspersed with pleading sounds and hungry little moans, the wet, slapping sounds of their coupling sounding obscene in the hazy air.

 

“Feeling good, Boyscout?” Jack asks in a raw voice, waiting until Leon begins to reply before shoving his cock in deep.

 

“F-feels—uh—Ahh!” Is all Leon can manage to cry out, his pebbled nipples being pushed against the metal beneath him with each thrust, making his whole chest feel tight with pleasure. He's close to coming when Jack shifts a little, slides both hands down and grips him by his hip on one side, his thigh on the other. The position forces Leon to spread his legs and lift one up, sinking Jack another inch into him and knocking a startled breath of pleasure out of his lungs.

 

With Jack getting so deep in him he starts to twitch and tense, broken pleas offered up in a ragged moan that Jack could happily listen to for the rest of his life. That pretty, lean body is tight and hot around his cock, swallowing him over and over, soft skin shining with sweat. The sounds Leon makes are scraps of mindless pleasure as he gets closer and closer to coming, fingers slipping against the hood of the jeep and the vulnerable nape of his neck exposed. Something primal in Jack likes that, craves the trust and submission in Leon, who fits against him like he was made for it.

 

“I could fuck you forever, Boyscout,” Jack growls, leaning over, pressing the muscles of his chest to Leon's back because he knows what that does to the smaller man. Leon moans and pushes back against him, curving into the press of Jack's muscles and giving an aching cry when Jack reaches around and starts to fist his cock for him.

 

Neither of them can last long once Leon starts to twitch and jerk, unable to keep up the rhythm any longer, gasping out that he's close, so close, feels so good-

 

He arches like a bow when he finally comes, choking out a desperate sound and shuddering, every muscle in his body tense and quivering for a long moment. His cock spills onto the dirt ground and he falls back into a twitching, jerky rhythm for Jack's last few thrusts, his breath stuttering out of him. When Jack comes inside him he leans down again and growls against the back of Leon's neck, rough and ragged. Leon shivers, stilling so that he can feel heat spill inside him and flushing in pleasure, and Jack knows that his Boyscout loves that feeling, loves being marked and owned and claimed.

 

When he's spilt every last drop inside Leon he slides out carefully and holds himself up with one hand next to Leon's head, watching him turn over and look up through messy hair. He's flushed and still breathing heavily and he looks well-fucked, which is Jack's favourite look on him.

 

“Chris is going to kill us.”

 

Jack can't help but grin at Leon's words, noticing the long set of scratch marks in the paint on the jeep's hood, which are just about where Leon's nails must have been.

 

“Worth it.” Jack claims. “I'll buy him a crate of beer. Speaking of which,” he reaches over Leon for the beers stashed near the wipers and presses one of the still-cool bottles against Leon's bare stomach, making him flinch and swipe it.

 

“I don't know why I haven't shot you yet.” Leon claims, waiting for Jack to pop the cap off one of the beers using the edge of the radiator grille because, well, any chance to piss off Redfield is worth taking. He hands the open beer to Leon and takes the other one, listening to the hiss as the cap pops off and taking a long pull as he surveys his handiwork. Redfield's jeep is scratched and possibly dented, there's come on the floor and Leon is virtually naked and pleasantly drowsy from being fucked over said jeep.

 

“You haven't shot me because my cock makes you mewl like a kitten.” Jack says around his beer, looking down at Leon with a smile twisting one coner of his scarred lips.

 

“That must be it,” Leon snorts in amusement, reaching up with one arm to drag Jack down for a beer-flavoured kiss, murmuring happily into it and wondering if they can sneak out before Chris notices what they've done to his jeep.

 


End file.
